Remember not to forget me
by Edward4eva
Summary: Bella is horrified to find Edward acting the same way he did the first time they met in Biology.He's head snapped towards me at this. I gasped at the look of utter hatred on his face.
1. Hatred

BPOV

I woke up to see sunlight streaming through the window. I sat up looking around for Edward. I checked the room twice before admitting that he was not here. I looked around for a note of some sorts because Edward never leaves without telling me or leaving a note. When I found none, I started getting worried about him. I shot out of bed and quickly got ready for school in record time. I was in my truck before I knew it.

It felt like ages before I reached the school's parking lot. I looked around for that silver Volvo that I knew should be around here somewhere. When I spotted it I breathed out a sigh of relief. At least he was at school. Now I just have to find him and ask him why he wasn't there when I woke up. I'm sure he has a good reason. I hope ever body is alright. I parked my car and noticed for the first time that I am the only one around. I glanced at my watch and was surprised to see how late it was. I had missed obviously missed the role calls so I headed straight for my first class Biology. When I got there I apologized to the teacher for being late and hurried to my seat next to Edward. I sat down and turned towards him.

"Good morning Edward."

"Good morning Bella" he mumbled back which surprised me.

I tried to look him in the eyes but he wouldn't even look at me. His posture reminded me of the first time I had met him. He had barely managed to constrain himself from killing me.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked worried now

At this his head snapped towards me and I gasped at the sight of it. His eyes were pitch black and he had a look of utter hatred on his face. I was terrified

"Why do u care?" he snarled at me

I was shocked to see such hatred on his face but quickly recovered.

"Edward do you need to go and hunt?" I whispered to him

At this his eyes narrowed and the look of hatred increased on his face. The phrase if looks could kill entered my mind. I was in shock. What had I done to Edward to make him behave this way towards me? Why was he so angry?

I felt a sob about to escape my throat and quickly asked the teacher if I could be excused because I was feeling sick. I quickly collected my stuff without looking at him and hurried out the door. I was running towards the bathroom. I just made it before I collapsed. I lay their sobbing until I heard the door open behind me. I didn't hear anybody enter so I guessed they had left. I jumped when I heard a soft voice calling my name. I turned around and saw………..


	2. Reminders of the past

**Reminders**** of the past**

**BPOV**

"Alice what are you doing here? Never mind I am so glad to see you" I a said

"Um Bella, I don't know you. I only saw a vision about you and Edward and how much you love each other" Alice explained

"Alice what are you talking about? I know you. I know your family. You are all vampire. I know that you only eat animals not humans. Alice why don't you remember me?" I asked in hysterics

Alice bent down to calm me down. After I had calmed down she stood up and looked down at me with pity in her eyes.

"Bella listen to me I don't know how you know so much about us, but we know nothing about you but I will find out. Okay?" she asked in a gentle voice

"Okay" I said in a hoarse voice

"I am going to go talk to Edward and see what he knows and I'll come and tell you what I have found out." She said

I nodded and said "Okay Alice but I can't face him or school knowing how much he hates me at the moment. I'm just going to go home. "

Alice nodded her approval and reached down and helped me up. I made my way slowly and unsteadily to my car. I tried to put the keys into the door but each time I dropped them. On the 5th try a cold hand took the keys from me. I gasped out loud. I turned to se who it was and was face t face with Edward. (Or would have been if he wasn't so much taller than me.) I looked up and saw his eyes were still pitch black but this time he had a smile on his lips.

"Here let me do that for you" he said in his velvet voice. In one fluent movement he put the keys into the door and opened it. I tried to get past him into the door but he was blocking my way. He took my hand and smiled when he heard my heart beat speed up and lead me to the passenger side of my truck. He held the door open for me and closed it after I was in. He checked to see if any one was around and at vampire speed was in the driver's seat with the car already started. He looked at me to see my reaction, but I was already used to this so my reaction startled him.

"Edward I know you, I know what you are. You have demonstrated your strength to me, your speed and your many talents." I said. Edward was silent for a moment driving out of the school grounds.

"Edward I already love you and always will no matter what. What do you want me to do to prove to you that? I know your family. I know you died of the Spanish influenza. Carlisle turned you into a vampire in 1918. Edward I will love you until the day I die and even in death I would love you." I said

To this Edward was quite. After a while he said. "I do not know you Bella, but I have seen the vision about us from Alice and would love to have the love in that. I have been lonely for too long. If you are willing to try then so am I. I see you know all the risks involved with being with me and still you are here with me."

He stopped the car and was surprised to see that we were at Charlie's house.

"Edward how did you know that this is were I lived?" I asked

At this he chuckled


	3. Memories

EPOV

I am falling in love with a mortal after only one day with Bella. I never in my wildest dreams could have seen this coming. I had always wanted someone to spend my life with like my family has but I have given up hope. That someone I expected to be another vampire, not a mortal. It can't be a mortal. How can a entire family of vampires live with a mortal, how can one vampire live with a mortal. I know I don't drink blood but the temptation is always there. I have to end this before I end up too deep. I glanced around at my room and spotted a watch. In half an hour I have to meet Bella. I agreed to meet her again tonight when I dropped her off. Tonight is the perfect time to end this. I can't live or love a mortal and I am not turning a mortal and killing them.

BPOVI don't know what to wear tonight. I have nothing to wear. I was stressing. I sank down on the bed in frustration. When I looked up I saw Alice standing before me. I gave a little scream in fright, I have never totally gotten used to this.

"I'm sorry" Alice said with a smile on her lips

I nodded still not having regained use of my voice.

"I bought you something to wear. I saw you were stressing." Alice said holding a bag towards me

"Thanks Alice" I said

Alice turned around and was about to go out the window when I stopped her

"Um Alice?" I said hesitantly

"Yes Bella" she said. By the smile on her lips I think she knew what I was about to ask

"Will everything go okay tonight?" I asked

"More than okay Bella" Alice replied

"I do Edward always says 'you will never catch me betting against Alice" I said

At this Alice just looked at me and said. "That really is something he would say"

"Alice have you found out why I remember but you don't?"

"No I am sorry Bella, but I am working on it"

"Have a great night Bella" Alice said jumping out the window

"Thanks. Say hi to Jasper from me" I said knowing she will hear me

I turned and looked in the bag. The clothes were amazing. The top was a stunning red with a low neck and the skirt was a black mini skirt. I didn't really want to wear a skirt but Alice was the expert.

When I had changed I did my makeup and hair. Just as I was finishing I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Coming." I shouted

I hurried down stairs grabbing my bag on the way to the door. When I opened it I heard a soft gasp. I looked up into his eyes and saw an utter look of wonder on his face. He continued staring at me until I blushed. That just made him laugh, his laugh was exactly as I remember it.

"You ready to go?" he asked me in his velvet voice

"Yes" I answered him. He was absolutely stunning. His eyes were a really light topaz colour meaning he had just hunted before coming on this date. He wasn't taking chances. Edward was acting more like his old self.

I turned and closed the door locking it behind me and walked to his Volvo. I was about to open the door when Edward opened it before me. His hand brushed my and I heard a soft noise coming out of his throat. I lingered a little bit enjoying the touch of his skin on my skin which I missed so much. I climbed into the Volvo and waited for Edward to join me in the car. As usual he was around in a flash. He started the car and was speeding away as usual. I was looking out the window when I felt his eyes on me. I turned around and saw the most breath taking sight. He had this helpless look in his eyes.

EPOV

Bella is so beautiful. When I went to collect her and tell her that this couldn't work I was at a loss for words. She was so amazing. Standing in the door with the same look on her face that was probably on my face. I wanted to grab her and kiss her right there and then. I walked her to the car and was about to open the door for her when my hand brushed hers. The feel of her skin was amazing. I wanted to hold her hand forever. She moved her hand up and down my hand, and then pulled it away. I knew she felt the same way I felt. I was in the car in a flash wanting to hold her hand again. I knew this was wrong. I should be ending this not encouraging it, when our hands touched I knew I won't be able to end this.

BPOVwhen we reached the restaurant he opened the door again for me. As we walked he slid his hand onto my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at his face and saw him looking at me like he used to with total adoration and love. This was the Edward I knew. I slide my hand onto his waist, I waiting for his reacting. When he smiled I knew he approved. When we went inside and sat down I ordered a coke and spaghetti. I was so used to him not eating or drinking I was surprised when he ordered a coke. When the waitress walked away I asked him why.

"Well it would have looked suspicious and you can always drink it if you are still thirsty?" he replied

I remember him doing that a couple of times. Never asking or caring why. When I had finished eating he paid the bill and we walked to the Volvo when we were seated he turned to me and asked

"Where to know?" He said still facing me

"Why don't we go to my house?" I asked him

"If that is what you want" he said starting the car

I just sat there looking at him for a while. I could see it was bothering him so I turned and looked out the window. I must have fallen asleep. Because the next thing I knew was cold hands gently picking me up and carrying me. I opened my eyes to see Edward opening the door. He carried me upstairs, took off my shoes and laid me on the bed covering me with the quilt. He turned and I saw he was about to leave so I stopped him.

"Edward will you please stay tonight" I asked

He was silent for a moment before he answered.

Hope you guys enjoying that please review. Sorry I haven't updated for a while.


	4. Volturi

BPOV

I looked up into his topaz eyes waiting for his answer. I hoped he would I miss him at night. I miss falling asleep in his arms

"Okay I will but first I have to see Alice about something. I'll meet you here in half an hour." HE said in his perfect velvet voice.

"Okay meet you in half an hour" I said giving him a kiss. I was about to pull away when his hands went to my hips pulling me closer. I liked this so I didn't resist. He only pulled away when I was gasping for breath.

"See you later Bella" he said and was gone

I walked into the house and got dinner ready for Charlie and myself. I ate my dinner quickly when I was finished cooking and left Charlie's sitting on the bench. I walked upstairs to finish my homework.

EPOV

I raced home. I nearly ran into Alice.

"Edward it will be fine. Nothing will happen. Go she is waiting for you" Alice said pushing me towards Bella's house."No wait I have to change before I meet Bella again" I said This only made Alice laugh louder. "Edward Bella doesn't care about what you wear".

Volturi POV

"Do you think they know what we did to them?"

"No I don't think they do. Now hurry we have to kill Bella before they change her. That was the point of this. So go now. We stopped the just in time. I don't want to take that chance again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes"

_**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner. D**__**o**__** you have any suggestions for me? I don't know what to write next. **_


	5. Dissapearing Visions

**APOV**

It's funny seeing Edward so nervous. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He came racing into the house, asking me if everything was going to be okay. When I had finally convinced him everything was going to be fine, he refused to leave until he had showered and changed his clothes. When he came running down the stairs, only stopping long enough to make sure everything was going to be okay, I noticed he was wearing a blue turtle neck that I have never seen before. I laughed and ran to tell Jasper that Edward went shopping especially for Bella.

I found Jasper sitting on our bed with a frown on his face. I immediately went over to him and asked him what was wrong. "Something doesn't feel right. I have a bad feeling about tonight. Something bad is going to happen!" he said turning to me.

"You haven't seen anything bad happening have you?" He asked suddenly anxious. He wasn't controlling his mood so suddenly I was also feeling anxious. "Jasper calm down. I haven't seen anything happing tonight" I said trying to calm him

Trying to lighten the mood I told him about Edward going shopping. He was laughing so hard at this that he was holding his sides. Emmett, hearing Jasper laughing came to see what was so funny.

I giggled as I told him. "Edward went shopping. He bought new clothes just for Bella" I said making Emmett laugh as well. I wondered why I didn't see him going shopping, but I quickly erased that thought before Jasper could tell something was bothering me.

**EPOV**

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, hoping that Alice didn't see my new clothes. As I was running out the door I heard her thoughts. She had seen me, and was now running to go tell Jasper. I sighed. Great! Now the whole family will know… Can't Alice keep anything to herself? Emmett is going to be making fun of me for months after this. I breathed out anther sigh of frustration. I ran quickly to Bella's house, not noticing the two Vampires following behind me. I ran the last 100 meters to her house before stopping suddenly. I smelt another vampire. It was familiar but I couldn't place it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two vampires came charging at me from the forest. I tried to dodge them but failed. I gasped when one managed to grab me by the shoulder and the other grabbed my legs. I growled at the telling them to put me down, but that only made them laugh. I tried kicking and biting, but they only tightened their grip even more, making sure that my teeth couldn't reach them. I thought about yelling for help, but I didn't want Bella running out getting in the middle of this. So I kept quite, while trying to get away. Nothing worked, so I was reduced to occasionally growling and snarling at them. I looked up at their faces and instantly realised that they were from the Volturi.

**BPOV**

"Bella" I heard someone yell. I groggily groaned, and ignored it, hoping it would go away

"Bella" That voice was really getting on my nerves. I sighed when I realised it was Charlie. I had no intention of getting up and instead waited for him to yell again. I slowly sat up and stretched.

"Bella you are going to be late for school!" Charlie yelled again, with a hint of impatience in his voice.

I sighed and lay down again in frustration. I reluctantly got up and grabbed the first things I could find and headed for the shower. I looked around as I suddenly got the peculiar feeling that something was missing but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged, trying to shake it off as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stepped into the shower. When the first cold drops of water hit me I remembered…. Edward. Where was he? I didn't see him last night. I would have felt him lie next to me. I started to panic. I rushed through my shower and quickly got dressed. I skipped breakfast and ran to my truck almost forgetting to lock the door behind me. I started the engine and reversed out of Charlies drive way. I was in such a rush to get to school, that I completely forgot to check if it was even over cast today. I looked out the window, letting out a sigh of relief when I realised that it was. Now there was nothing to stop the Cullen's from coming to school. I was so busy looking out the window I didn't realise I was speeding until the flashing lights of Charlie's cruiser pulled me over. I obliged, fully expecting to get a lecture from him. When he finally got out and walked over to me, he had a frown on his face.

"Dad what's the matter? Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

He looked up at me, meeting my eyes for the first time since we pulled over. He took a breath before answering.

"Mike Newton's dad was found dead in the forest this morning. The coroner was stumped at what happened. He was fine, expect for the tiny fact that he was almost completely drained off blood." I felt my eyes widen in horror. Charlie continued, refusing to look at me. "The only conclusion was that he obviously bled to death, but there was no blood to be found any where in the forest. I have never seen anything like this in my life. I don't know what to do" Charlie confessed, clearly shaken.

I felt the blood drain from _my_ face. I knew this could only be the work of a vampire. Would the Cullen's do that? No……. I shook my head at the stupid thought. So this means that another Vampire is in town. I put my hand on Charlie's arms reassuringly. I tried to give a smile but it felt fake even to me. I removed my hand and started the car.

"Dad I got to go to school. See you after. "Okay?" I had a bad feeling about this. I put my foot on the gas and when I looked back I saw Charlie standing in a cloud of dust. I felt bad for leaving him in a state like that, but I had to get to school to see Edward.

I made it too school in no time probably because I was speeding again. I mentally scolded myself for speeding, I was the Chiefs daughter I should no better. I was driving around trying to find parking when I spotted the silver Volvo. I was so relieved that I didn't watch where I was going. I was still watching his car hoping he was waiting for me when I heard a voice yelling at me to stop. I looked around to see Alice standing about 20 meters in front of the car waiting for me. I jumped out of fright. I hit the brakes only to realise they weren't working.I treid again to no avail. I was going to hit Alice Cullen! I hit the brakes again out of desperation only to feel the car skidding. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact that I knew whas going to come…...


	6. Missing

BPOV

The car connected with a crash of metal, I felt myself fly out of my seat and right through the front windscreen. I felt the glass shattering when my head connected. There was a stinging sensation in my head but before I could cry out I landed on the hood of my car. I cringed when I felt the glass cutting my face and hands; I could already feel the blood running down my face. I looked up to see Alice standing in front of me, her eyes where pitch black.

"Alice just go" I said realizing she would be feeling guilty if she left me

"I'm fine Alice" I said when she didn't move

"I'm sorry Bella" she muttered before fleeing

"You have nothing to apologize for" I yelled knowing she would hear me

When I turned back I saw Jacob standing there in front of the car. "Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked stunned. I tried to sit up only to feel the glass in my hands moving deeper into my skin. I stopped only to feel two warm hands picking me up, I moved so he was holding me closer to his chest away from the glass. He walked over to a spot of grass and sat down with me on his lap. I moved my head back to look him in the eyes. I noticed they were different, sad, and guilty.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I repeated when he didn't answer

"Bella I am so sorry. I thought I could stop the car. I didn't know you would get hurt" Jacob said his voice sounding as if he was close to tears.

"Jacob look at me?" I said firmly waiting until he did.

"You did nothing wrong. In fact you helped me, do you really think I would have totally forgiven myself if I had hit Alice?" I asked

I looked down at his shirt, it was ripped beyond repair. "I am sorry about your shirt" I said laughing, he joined in. I quickly stopped when I realised my ribs were aching. While he was laughing I noticed a big rip on his side. I leaned forward to get a better look, but before I could Jacob pulled me back. "Bella I am fine, you are the one we should worry about. Are you in any pain?" He said trying to change the subject. I shook my head and managed to escape his grip. I leaned forward before he could stop me. I gasped at what I saw "Jacob you are bleeding "I said

"So are you" Jacob replied with a smile on his face

"Jacob this is not funny" I said suddenly angry

"Bella relax" he said leaning over and pulling me back while whispering in my ear

"Werewolf's heal fast" he said with a smug look on his face

I was just about to answer him when a car pulled up, I realised it was Carlisle's car. Before it had stopped he was out of the car next to me. He quickly examined me to see if he could move me. When he was satisfied he picked me up and put me in the back seat, I noticed there was a pillow waiting for me. I moved further into the car and lay down on the pillow, whimpering slightly when my ribs made contact with the seat. Carlisle's eyes flashed to my face studying my face for a bit before he spoke. "Bella do you want some pain medicine?"

When I shook my head he nodded and closed the door. The movement of the door closing caused my ribs to throb painfully. I whimpered again this time slightly louder, I saw Carlisle watching me from out side the car before turning and racing to the other side of the car. Before I knew it he had already started the car and was driving already.

The car ride was silent only interrupted by Carlisle making sure if I was awake and asking me if I wanted some pain medication ever know and again. Half way to the hospital I started shaking I couldn't stop. Carlisle turned around and looked at me worriedly before passing me a blanket from the front seat. I quickly covered myself with the blanket moving gingerly as not to hurt my ribs. Under the blanket I was still shaking uncontrollably.

I closed my eyes, only to be awakened by Carlisle. "Bella stay awake for me" he said shaking me gently so I would open my eyes. I cried out in pain at this, I felt the car slow and realised we were at the hospital. I felt two cold hands gently picking me up, causing me to whimper again. I heard the automatic doors open and the smell of a hospital reached my nose

. Carlisle gently put me down on a bed when Alice joined him. "Alice will you help her change?" Carlisle asked walking away. I felt Alice pulling of my jeans; she gently started pulling on my shirt when I stopped her. She nodded and went and got some scissors. When she came back she cut of my shirt gasping at what she saw. She quickly changed me into the hospital gown being extra careful with my ribs.

I was still shaking badly when I heard Carlisle enter with a couple of nurses. Carlisle quickly went to work examining me, the one nurse who's name was Amber went to work inserting a drip while the other one's who name I don't know wrote down everything Carlisle told her. When Carlisle made his way to my ribs I saw him pause, instructing Amber to get me some morphine. When she returned Carlisle had finished examining me. He covered me with a blanket and turned to me.

"Bella we are gong to take you for some tests is that okay?" he asked me

I nodded and closed my eyes smiling slightly when the morphine started to kick in. I felt the bed moving, not bothering to open my eyes. I heard the doors to the elevator open. We entered and I counted us going 4 levels up. When we exited I opened my eyes slightly the bright lights blinding me. I realised we were going to x-rays.

They gently lifted me up onto the cold table and left the room. I lay there falling asleep slightly; I jumped when Carlisle touched my arm. "Sorry" he murmured moving me back onto the bed. I felt the bed move again and heard the elevator doors open. I was still busy counting the number of floors we were going up when I fell asleep.

CPOV

Bella has 6 broken ribs, a nasty cut deep in her skull along with the ones on her face and hands. It also looks like she has broken her arm when she fell. She fell asleep after x-rays, usually I would have woken her up but knowing how she was about needles I left her until she was all stitched up. Her head wound had to have 50 stiches, the couple on her face one or 2 and the ones in her hands thee to five. She will be in a lot of pain when she wakes up. I have already given her some morphine hoping she will wake up.

I was just completing her chart when I saw Alice enter the room. Her eyes were the lightest shade than have ever seen them before. I quickly noticed that she probably just came from hunting. When she had first came to me and told me about what happened with Bella and Edward going missing, her eyes were pitch black."Carlisle l don't know what happen. " Alice said ashamed evident in her voice

"Alice you did what you could, Bella doesn't blame you and neither does anybody else" I said to her gently but firmly

"I should have done something. If that dog hadn't gotten involved I might have stopped this from happening" Alice said again

"How" I asked gently

"I don't know" Alice said her head in her hands

I moved over to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Alice there was nothing you could have done" I said firmer this time

Alice was about to speak again when I heard Bella moan. I quickly moved to her side waiting to see if she was awake. When she opened her eyes I asked her a couple of questions about how she was feeling. When I was satisfied I handed it over to Alice.

APOV

"Bella look at me this is very important?" Alice said

She looked up at me with a little difficulty. I saw her whinge when she shifted her weight.

"Bella where Is Edward?" I asked her

I could see her thinking for a moment when I saw a panicked expression came over her face.

"Alice" she said in a panicked expression trying to sit up. Carlisle stopped her before she could sit up fully.

"Bella try not to move" Carlisle instructed her

She ignored him and continued looking at me with a panicked expression on her face

"What do you mean where is Edward? "She asked me

"He never came over last night, I waited up for him but he never showed up. I thought he was with you" She said looking at me expectantly.

"Bella, Edward left our house last night in a hurry to go over to your place" I told her

_Okay so what do you think? Should I kill Bella or Edward? Let me know what you think. Thanks_


	7. Plans

**BPOV**

Edward is missing. I thought he didn't come over because he didn't want to. I am slightly relieved that he went missing and that is why he didn't come over last night. I know that is really bad of me but I don't think I will be able to live without him. I couldn't stand it. I keep wondering where he is. They came over as soon as they figured out he was missing. They didn't even have to go into the house, the immediately tensed as soon as they stepped out of their cars. They walked until they were right under my window and smelled. Alice growled threateningly and ran off to the trees with the whole family following her. I thought about following her but I knew I would never be able to so I just went inside and sat down on the couch facing the door.

I leaned my head against the back of the couch still keeping an eye on the door when I felt my eyes getting heavier. I didn't know when they would be back so l ay down on the couch. I knew they would wake me up if they find anything. I had barely fallen asleep rather it felt like that when I felt two cold arms picking me up. I tried to open my eyes to see who it was but I was just too tired. Instead I leaned my back into its chest and fell asleep again.

**Volturi's POV**

I can't believe it was that easy. I don't know why they had left her behind at all. I wouldn't have if I knew a strange vampire from the Volturi had kidnapped Edward. I can just see how mad Edward will be when he sees that we have her. Aro has a great plan for these two. I can't wait. Aro promised me a front row seat if I mange to bring in Edward and the girl. She does actually smell quite nice. If Aro hadn't given direct instructions not to harm her I wouldn't have minded a little taste.

I heard a growl form next to me. I nodded my head to show I understood and ignored the smell of her completely. Just every now and again a whiff of her smell reached my noise. I would inhale deeply and feel Felix tense next to me. I realized it was his next on the chopping block as well if something goes wrong.

It feels like I have been running for ages. I was getting hungrier by the minute. I know I had just basically fed, but her smell was tempting me. I was going to lose control soon if we don't reach the airport soon. Just as I thought this I saw a sign. We were nearly there I thought in relief. As soon as we reached the airport we boarded and were flying within 2 minutes. Thankfully Aro had taken care of this for us in case the Cullen's were after us. I was happy to say that they should be realizing just about now.

APOV

The smell makes me want to kill someone. I can't believe they took Edward what do they want? The smell is leading us in circles. It's not helping at all. Suddenly I had a vision. I stopped abruptly and turned towards my family so they could see what was happening. I was horrified at what I saw. I couldn't believe that I didn't see it before. I yelled out Bella so my family would know what was going on and was running toward her house. I knew we were going to be too late. As soon as I saw the house I smelled the fresh scent. I immediately followed it and wasn't at all surprised to see it was leading us towards the airport.

I stopped and waited for my family to catch up. "They are going to Italy. I am going to follow. You can come or stay it is your choice. Nobody blames you is you want to stay. " I said looking at Rosalie

"I'm in Emmett" immediately said without even a second thought

I nodded and looked around at my family. I saw all of them nod except Rosalie. I nodded and started booking tickets. My family waited for me so as not to crowd the area. I was just ordering 5 tickets when Rosalie came up to me. "Shouldn't there be 6?" she asked me with a slight smile in her face. I hugged her and ordered 6 instead

Our plane will be leaving in 10 minutes. So we are almost late. I hurried over to my family and explained to the at vampire speed and moved off towards our already boarding gate. We reached there in barley enough time. They closed the gates, behind us.

The plane ride was about 5 hours so I sat with jasper with my head on his shoulder. He whispered soothing words in my ear. I looked around at the remaining members of my family and saw they were in the exact same positions as me and Jasper. Esme had her head on Carlisle's shoulder. It looked like she was about to cry. Rosalie had her head of Emmett's shoulder but she was the one speaking to him.

Volturi's POVThe plane ride was faster than any other that I have been on, but felt slower than any other. The girls smell was over powering. I was sitting on the other side of the plane and could barely control myself. No wonder Edward has such an obsession with her. I don't know how he couldn't control himself. Aro says the attraction between them is the most powerful thing he has ever seen.

We are now at the gates of the Volturi. Aro said if we reached the gates nothing will be able to stop us. I can't wait until the action begins. Aro probably has everything prepared so we can begin straight away. The guards check us and the girl before letting us in. This was taking too long the Cullen's aren't that far behind us, I am sure. At this thought I grabbed the girl and started running as fast as I could with Felix on my heels. We burst through many doors until we reached Aro office. We slowed our pace and gently knocked before entering. I could hear Aro walking towards the door. As soon as he opened the door he was smiling at us.

"Well done. Now come on the show is about to start" Aro said showing us the way

We moved across his office and out the other door. When we reached that door, he let u out another door. This pattern continued for about 5 minutes until we reached a very old door that we have never seen before. We were cautious as we had never been here before. Aro held the door opened for us, he waited until we were inside and closed it. The room had a gloomy feeling about it. It was badly lit with spider weds everywhere. You can tell it hasn't been used very often. We stepped forward into the light when we heard the shouting. I turned to see Edward tied u and held back but several guards.

"BELLA" he yelled

I felt the girl stir and turned to Aro. He pointed to a chair in the middle of the room right in front of Edward. I moved for and placed her in the chair. I noticed the chains and turned to Aro. He nodded and I fastened her quickly before she awoke completely. All the while Edward was screaming her name.


	8. Mindless Plans

**BPOV**

I woke to Edward screaming my name. I was shocked to see him being held by two vampires, I looked at him trying to figure out what was going on, his face showed no help, only utter horror. I quickly looked around; Aro was standing a few feet away from me, waiting for Edward to cry out for me, again. He had a small smile on his lips. I glared at him. How dare he find Edward's pain amusing? I tried to stand only to find chains holding me back. I looked up Edward had a resigned expression on his face.

"Edward love what is the matter?" I asked my voice a whisper still hoarse from sleep.

"You know I love you Bella don't you?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head. Now I was getting scared, what is Edward talking about? _Why is he talking like that_? The Volturi wouldn't kill him. They want him on there side, unless they knew that would be impossible. Then, what might happen? What would they do to get him...

Just then Aro stepped in front of me, making me lose my train of thoughts and shielding my view of Edward. I heard Edward growland try to fight the Vampire that was holding him. I moved to the side so I could see Edward. I looked him in the eye hoping to see something that I can hold onto, when he fell on the ground biting his lip to keep from shouting out. The guards had held let him drop to the floor without even bothering to try and stop the fall.

I yelled out in fright as my attention turned to Jane, when I saw Aro nod to her to stop. She ignored him, and continued for a bituntil Aro glared at her. I sawfrustration in her eyes, I smiled knowing it would cause Jane to onlyget even more upset, but she stopped.

"Now Bella, I thought you were supposed to be changed by now." Aro said to me moving his hand so he was caressing my cheeks. I moved my face away only to have him grab my chin and force me to look at him. I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I spat at him with as much venom as I could muster in my voice.

Aro was startled to see this act of boldness and anger from me, and was apparently at a loss of words. He looked at me for a bit before frowning and walking forward. I heard Edward scream, in protest. I saw Aro advance on me from the corner of my eye but ignored it. "Edward promises me that whatever is about to happen that you will not hurt yourself!" I yelled at Edward desperate to get this out before Aro came.

"Edward promise me!" I yelled again, "Please, Edward!"

I saw him shake his head in disagreement. "Bella you are my life, I can't live without you." He whispered the last bit so I had to strain to hear it.

"Edward for me, please, Edward don't hurt yourself. Think of Esme, and Carlisle, of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie. Please Edward promise." I tried again. I saw the pain in his eyes but before he could answer Aro was beside me. I saw the two vampires holding him once more tighten their grip on him and a third move towards him. I watched as the third moved so he was holding Edwards head forcing him to watch.

I knew what they were about to do. I tried to move away from Aro but the chains held me fast. Aro was leaning over me. I looked up to see his teeth coming out. He moved so he was holding my neck in his icy strong hands. I shivered against the cold. Aro repositioned himself so Edward had a clear view of what was happening. I saw Aro move his head closer to my neck and looked over at Edward to see him fighting the vampires. I felt a sharp stinging on my next and gasped. I saw Edward still and look at me. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. I screamed out in agony as the fire ragged in my veins. I was barley aware that Aro was still drinking. The pain was going away just when I thought it was too much. I slumped over and passed out, in the chair I was chained to.

**EPOV**

Oh no Bella! I tried to throw the vampires that were holding me. I could see Jane smirking adding to my anger. I saw Bella slump over in her seat and I froze. I listened as hard, hoping for a heart beat, a breath, something, I heard it and let out a sigh of relief. Bella is alive! I looked over at Aro with as much hatred as I could manage. "What do you want?" I asked him viciously

"Now, now be nice or Bella might have to pay the price." he said smirking

I inhaled deeply and spoke again calmer "Aro what do you want? We were going to change Bella in couple of months, you know that so why did you do it?" I asked getting upset again.

"We said she should be changed the next time we visited and she wasn't." Aro explained looking over at Bella. I listened to his thoughts.

_The girl should be waking up any minute now I haven't taken that much blood. Maybe a couple of agonizing screams from Edward here will wake her up._

I tensed waiting for the pain. I saw him nod to Jane. And the pain came, I screamed, her hatred for me has increased and so had the pain. I screamed until I saw Bella stir in the corner of my eye. I felt the pain slowly dim and thatI was thankful for. I looked up at Bella she was gazing at me with fearful eyes.

"Now Edward, will we have to go through that all again or should I just change her right now?" Aro asked waiting for my reaction. (AN Aro sucked the venom back just like Edward did with James)

I hissed at him and broke free of the vampires that were holding me. I leapt at Aro, scratching and tearing at all the flesh I could reach. I heard a commotion behind me and looked up. My eyes widen with horror at what I saw. "No!" I cried but it fell on death ears.

**I know I am evil. I love keeping you guy's in suspense. So the more reviews I get the faster I update. Thanks again Lee for all your help. **

**Love Edward4eva**


	9. Chapter 9

I AM SO SORRY, THIS IS WHAT I MENT TO PUT. THAT WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER TO EDWARD I AM SORRY! I AM REALLY SORRY!

Hello people. I am so sorry for not updating in such a long. I am thinking about just deleting this story so if anyone wants me to continue just let me know in the next week or so thanks.


End file.
